My Heart
by Dhikosapurto
Summary: Mei-mei yang sudah berteman lama dengan Mail ternyata tak seberapa dengan pengetahuannya tentang masa lalu yang dimiliki oleh Mail. Lalu bagaimana bisa Mei-mei bisa jatuh hati pada Mail itu? Enjoy this story! :)


MY HEART

Pair : Ismail bin Mail dan Mei-Mei

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Nb : Semua pemeran yang ada disini adalah milik Upin Ipin dan Malaysia bukan punya saya. Maaf jika ada beberapa kalimat yang kurang berkenan, maklum masih newbie

Enjoy this story

Bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman yang menjengkelkan? Ditambah kau sudah berteman kurang lebih selama 11 Tahun. Rasa-rasanya kau ingin sekali memusnahkan dia, tapi hanya karena dia kawan lamamu mungkin kau tidak tega untuk melakukan itu. Seperti halnya Mei-Mei, dia sudah berteman dengan Mail selama 11 Tahun lamanya semenjak lulus dari Tadika Mesra. Setelah lulus dari masa Tadika Kanak-kanak Mei-Mei berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan orang menjengkelkan seperti dia, tetapi apa yang ada diharapkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Bahkan hingga saat ini Mei-Mei duduk dibangku kelas 11 SMA, dia selalu mendengar kata-kata yang sudah tak asing lagi, apalagi kalau bukan suara Mail yang selalu menawarkan barang dagangannya ke sekolah dan terlebih kalimat "Dua seringgit", rasanya seperti kaset recorder rusak yang terus dipaksakan berputar. Ditambah Mereka selalu satu kelas meski tak sebangku seperti masa kanak-kanak.

Mei-Mei yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja keturunan Cina yang cantik dengan khasnya yaitu kacamata bundar terus bertengger di wajahnya, ditambah rambutnya sudah memanjang tetapi tetap dikuncir dua semakin mempercantik dirinya. Sedangkan Mail remaja Tampan yang sekarang memiliki rambut panjang dan tebal tetapi tidak menghilangkan khasnya yaitu dengan membelah dua sisiran rambut tersebut. Jangan ditanya mengapa rambutnya selalu panjang, karena setiap kali disekolah ada Razia dadakan, Mail selalu menghilang secara misterius, padahal Mei-Mei yang merupakan teman dari Tadikanya adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah. Mail terkenal siswa nakal disekolahnya karena selalu membuat masalah dan selalu menjadi langganan keluar masuk ruang BP hanya karena dia selalu membawa barang dagangan. Padahal di sekolahnya sudah jelas bahwa murid dilarang keras berjualan di area sekolah, seakan-akan peraturan itu dibuat untuk dilanggar bagi Mail.

"Hei Dzul, kau mau membeli kripik pisang yang aku bawa tidak? Rasanya lezat, murah juga"

Belum genap pukul 8 Mei-Mei mendengar transaksi jual beli yang ada dalam kelasnya. Mendengar hal itu dia melirik tajam kepada dua orang pelaku yang terlibat, terutama Mail. Dzul yang merasa dalam ancaman segera menolak dan pergi ke tempat duduknya semula bersama Izzat.

"Cih, perempuan itu!" Dengus Mail kesal karena tidak dapat pelanggan pertamanya.

Mei-Mei tak habis pikir apakah yang ada dipikiran Mail hanyalah uang, uang, uang, padahal menuntut ilmu jauh lebih penting dibanding uang. Gadis Cina itu masih menahan amarahnya dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dengan membaca beberapa buku bersama Susanti. Dan bagi Mail juga memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia rela berjualan di sekolah dan melanggar aturan supaya mendapatkan uang. Mail yang takbisa menahan emosinya sebab tak dapat pelanggan pertamanya berjalan menuju meja sang ketua OSIS dan memukul keras meja tempat ia membaca buku.

''Maksutmu apa memandangku seperti itu tadi hingga Dzul tak jadi membeli daganganku karena ketakutan melihat tatapanmu" Bentak mail, Mei-Mei yang masih menikmati bacaan dari buku yang dibaca menjawabnya dengan santai

"Bagus deh"

"Jadi seperti ini sikap ketua OSIS yang kalian pilih? Memotong Rezeki yang seharusnya sudah ditanganku tadi" Kali ini semua perhatian tertuju pada Mail dan Mei-Mei. Gadis berkacamata yang seakan- akan sedang dipermalukan tak kalah emosinya dengan Mail.

"Kau yang tak tau aturan! Ini sekolah, tempat untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan tempat berniaga. Kalau kau ingin berjualan, bukan disini tempatnya".

"seseorang yang tidak tau masa laluku tidak berhak mengaturku!" Mail pergi begitu saja dhadapan Mei-Mei yang sedang bergejolak emosinya. Dan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Mail mampu membuat Mei-Mei mematung di tempat, seoalh olah ada petir yang menyambar dirinya.

'Memangnya apa yang tidak diketahui olehku tentang masa lalunya, bukankah aku dan dia sudah berteman cukup lama sekali. Apa yang salah dari masa lalunya, sehingga dia selalu nekat berjualan di lingkungan sekolah dari dulu'. Ribuan pertanyaan mengusik kalbu milik Mei-Mei yang rupanya tidak tau apa-apa tentang Mail yang sesungguhnya, yang ia tau mail adalah seorang pria menyebalkan yang keras kepala dan selalum embuat Mei-Mei naik darah.

To Be continue ^_^

Hai para Readers Fanfiction, gimana ff pertamaku? Tidak berguna bukan. Hehehe.. ini hanya sekedar introduction aja. Maaf juga kalau emang kependekan, Insya Allah next chapter bakal dipanjangin lagi ceritanya

Mohon review nya bila berkenan...


End file.
